


Take Me Back

by aenoia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenoia/pseuds/aenoia
Summary: au where dean goes to the empty and turns cas into a human
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Take Me Back

dean goes to the empty and finds castiel on the floor and says to the empty, “suck my huge cock bf stealing fuck” as he takes castiel’s grace making him human.


End file.
